


A Child Called Coal

by A_Strange_Vessel



Series: Character Playlists [1]
Category: Chronicles of the Imaginarium Geographica - James A. Owen
Genre: Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 21:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Strange_Vessel/pseuds/A_Strange_Vessel
Summary: A playlist inspired by Coal/Telemachus from James A. Owen's Chronicles of the Imaginarium Geographica series (Spotify playlist)





	A Child Called Coal

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The In-Between Years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866089) by [mmcgui12_gmu_cotig (mmcgui12_gmu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu_cotig)


End file.
